


19.Compliments

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Post-Varia Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Chrome and Lambo unexpectedly meet at the park.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Chrome Dokuro
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	19.Compliments

Chrome pats herself on the back for immediately recalling the name of the cow child upon seeing him. Not that he is easy to forget, on the contrary.

He’s kind of sticking out right now, with his black afro, and horns, and his cow theme clothes, all by himself in the park.

He walks pitifully right by the bench she’s sat on, kicking his feet and grumbling. He whips around just as he is about to walk past her entirely.

“You!”

Lambo points her accusingly, Lightning flames sparkling around his horns. There’s clear defiance in his eyes, in every features of his face, in the way he’s poised, and in his entire demeanor, really.

Chrome truly admires how much space he’s always willing to take— _all_ the space he can and more—without never second-guessing himself for a second.

“Hi, my name’s Chrome.”

Lambo falters. “Are you... Tsuna-nii’s friend?”

Chrome blinks. “I’m... on your side,” she settles on.

Mukuro pokes her pettily, but they are, aren’t they? To some extent anyway. Chrome certainly isn’t wearing the Vongola Ring out of fashion sense.

But Boss’ friends? Maybe one day.

Lambo climbs on the bench, sits besides her like they’re the best of friends now.

“I’m The Great Lambo, a hitman from the Bovino famiglia, and I’ll be the one to defeat Stupid Reborn.”

“The Sun Arcobaleno?”

Lambo jumps to his feet, actually making her tense for a second. “I will, I _will!_ Don’t underestimate me.” He takes grenades out of his hair, two in each hand. “With these weapons Boss gave me, one day for sure—”

Chrome snatches the grenades from him, too brutally maybe because he freezes.

“You can’t show them around like that Lambo-san, not here.” She glances around them, but thankfully no one seems to have noticed. “You should be more careful with them too. They could have slipped from your hands and exploded on you.”

Chrome holds the grenades back to him in her open hands, a light layer of Mist around them just in case. Lambo hides one back in his hair slowly, side-eyeing her somewhat... distrustfully?

“These are real bombs.”

Chrome tilts her head. “Yes, I know? You’re a hitman, aren’t you?”

“I am.” He perks up, hides two more grenades with more pep. “And I’ll beat Stupid Reborn ass back to hell one day.”

Chrome winces internally, while Muckuro chuckles, delighted. She pinches him in a chiding manner.

“It’s a very big dream to have.”

“It’s not a dream, it’s Lambo’s ambition.”

“It’s a very big ambition to devote yourself to.”

Lambo hides the last of his grenades, and straightens his back pretentiously. “I’m not afraid.”

Chrome smiles. “No, I guess you wouldn’t be. You’re very brave after all.”

Lambo blinks. “Lambo is?”

“I saw you step in the Lightning arena during the Varia battles. It must have been really scary to you.” Something like baited hope takes over his face, and a bit of wonder. “And then you walked off his Lightning attack. You’re very strong too, aren’t you?”

Lambo puts his hands on his hips, throws back his head. He bursts out laughing, red dusting his cheek.

“Of course I am,” he screams, attracting eyes their way. “The Great Lambo is the Strongest Man in the World.”

Chrome covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her laugh. She leans back against the bench, puts her bento on her lap.

It completely slipped out of her mind, what with this unexpected encounter.

“Are you lying?”

Chrome needs a second to realize the quiet voice is Lambo’s. He plays with his tail, his head ducked down and his eyes stuck to his feet.

“Of course not,” she says as softly as him. “I wish I could have as great ambitions as yours. The fact you can really speaks of your strong mind to me.”

Lambo smiles. His Lightning flames buzz all around him, flickers of green flashing briefly here and there. They seep through her skirt when he puts his hand on her thigh, shock her in a ticklish way.

“You’re nice, I like you. Want to become The Great Lambo’s subordinate?”

“No, thank you.”

“Lambo is hungry too.”

Chrome chuckles. She opens her bento, puts the lid aside hesitantly. “I don’t mind, but—” Lambo snatches two takoyaki and stuffs them in his mouth “—I did it myself.”

He gulps them down without having chewed nearly often enough, snatches another takoyaki and swallows it even quicker.

“It’s good, but Mama’s are better. If you become The Great Lambo’s subordinate, I’ll ask Mama to teach you.”

Chrome laughs. “No, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Mukuro would just hang at the back of Chrome’s mind whenever he can, experiencing the outside world through her eyes, making sarcastic comments through whatever way they communicate with each other.
> 
>  _Not_ words, or, like, a voice in her head. More like _vibes_ , sensations like touch, or the flow of their flames, or something else.
> 
> And yeah, it’s... Not Great complimenting Lambo on how great of a hitman he’d be, but, well, he _is_ a hitman. Wants to grow to be one anyway, so, you know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
